Countess De Diablo
by shale raye
Summary: two of Vampire friends meet up with the slayers crew...whats the worst that could happen?...R


PROLOGUE  
  
It all began many years ago.or a few centuries to you. Much longer have I been here that I have been prevailed to see the world through its many "radical" changes. My name is Rivkah.well the ones that know me call me that anyway. Those who don't and are fortunate to see me and live call me "Dark Lady"  
  
I am a countess, from France. Thus for my French accent. I dress in fine clothes, in many tones of color.well all but white. My hair is of a starkly color, midnight black, that's slightly curled and down to my lower back. My eyes are a deep ice blue with many stormy grey pieces to them. I have lived in the same mansion for many years; in fact I have lived here since the first day that I can remember.  
  
My body looks to be the age of a blossoming young woman, although my real age you would never know. I am over 5 centuries old; I sadly don't know exactly how old I am.  
  
When I was pulled from my coffin the first time I was hungry, but I didn't want any food.I wanted blood. I was in a room with a small amount of people but they were very helpful, and caring about me. They gave me a fresh young virgin, they said it was to help me keep my youthful beauty alive in me forever.I never knew if that was true or not.  
  
After feeding I felt stronger. They wanted me to walk into another room, I needed help only once, and I remember that this was something that didn't happen very often. In the room that vividly reminded me of a ballroom, were many smallish sized table covered in a black cloth. The items on the tops of the tables were crimson. There were groups of people seated at these tables, all looking at me. I grew frightened, but somehow managed to keep that feeling to my self, I felt very proud to be there like I already knew what was happening, or a previous knowledge of this.  
  
Looking all around the room, I noticed two things. A younger man, like myself, dressed in a finely tailored tail coat that was black, and a white undershirt, with a crimson tie knotted at the base of his throat. He was by a chair that could have pasted as a throne. I didn't look at the rest of what he was wearing, as it would be similar. He also looked very familiar to me, I don't know why.  
  
He turned to the audience, who were still watching me, and cried out to them something that I didn't understand. They all cheered and clapped.  
  
I couldn't remember who I was, where I came from.or even where I was and how I came to be here.wherever here was.  
  
Everyone knew all about me.  
  
Everyone knew something was about to happen.  
  
All but me.  
  
I slowly began to understand what they were saying. I was now one of them, I don't think I knew just exactly what they meant back then.come to think of it I am just barely beginning to comprehend what it was then now.  
  
People have told me bits and pieces of my life before this. I was young, I was around 18, and that I was lucky to be alive. It is forbidden to "take one so young" .good for me? Sometimes I really wonder why I am alive, so to speak.  
  
Well I was with my boyfriend and some friends at the time apparently; we all were on our way towards one of their homes. They say he put up quite a fight when I was being taken. I don't know what happened to him or the others after that. I only know that when I woke up I was wearing a black cloak over a midnight blue, leather corset and skirt, with knee-high black shoes.  
  
Other than that I remember nothing.only being woken up, weak and very hungry.  
  
The man on the throne-chair, I would come to understand to be my master, as well as the one who made what I am today.a vampire.  
  
CHAPTER 1: My life thus far.  
  
Many years passed, and I found out that my maker was my boyfriend, kye. He told me of the wondrous things that we did together on cold lonely nights. How badly I wished to remember, you could not know, but I was able to relive them through his memories.  
  
But as the years flew past, like the wind itself, and I watched as normal humans grew up, multiplied, and died. I know I was the only one of us who did this, and my reward: realize they possessed darker secrets inside them. They knew we existed. Knew all about us, they even exaggerated on a few facts, just to scare their offspring. I didn't think they were going to do anything about us because to me they sounded like they were afraid of us. Even though they didn't know who we were because they couldn't tell who was on of us, but by the silver shadow that follows our eyes when are angered at another.  
  
In the early fall of 1879, a group of people found out about the master, kye, soon they knew of us all. One by one they caught us all in one night, and tried to kill us. They did the men first, except kye; they wanted him to know the pain he caused them. Then they started on the woman. I was next to kye, at the time, and I watched in fear as they killed everyone I knew.  
  
When we are quicked, each of us receives a 'gift'; mine was the uncanny ability for my skin to become tiny, miniscule mirrors. Basically I was 'invisible', as was anyone I could touch. Everyone was in groups of two with four humans guarding them so the only one I could touch was kye. I reached over and got him to take my hand; as soon as he did I used my Gift. The humans went mad! Every human around us had a knife, and they all started to drain the blood of the last vampires. We barely escaped with our immortal lives.  
  
Along the way, we became separated, and so now I wander from town to town, city to city, staying wherever I can, looking for Kye. My love. My maker.  
  
Now it's so much harder to wander without being found out, because it's the late '90's now. I heard the year once, but do not remember.  
  
I really do try to keep my victims alive, I really do! But sometimes I can barely help myself, and they are drained. Then comes the"fun" part, disposing of the body. I try to put it out as far as I can to sea, lest the humans become too curious about the body's lack of blood. I really don't like to be dead. Without a soul they say. Well I'd like to tell them that I do have a soul, as well as a sprit, and a will to "live"!  
  
CHAPTER 2: Reziah  
  
'Tonight I feed on two humans, not bad Rivkah, you're keeping 'em alive longer!' a silent shadow thought to herself, moving quickly into a long, dark ally tripping over a trash can. "ouch. Watch it Rivkah or you'll be breaking something next--HEY. YOU OK?" I was yelling at someone hunched over, in what looked like pain a bit down the ally. I ran towards it. It was small and I kept think it was a small child, that was dying  
  
"help.me" it whispered painful to me.  
  
"what's wrong" I replied back to the slumping shadow  
  
"I.mm.gon.a.di." my little shadow cried out in pain.  
  
"Here.I can help you.do you want my help?" I asked her, wanting to know that had the choice  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ok.this may hurt a bit." At this I pulled it's neck around and bit. I relished at the blood, because come on, think about it two victims, I'm not that full. Soon I pulled away and bit at my wrist making it bleed.  
  
"Here drink this." I told her. I could distinguish the sex by the blood.  
  
"No.can't.its blood." she said  
  
"Here" I forced my wrist upon her and she had no choice but drink some of it. She fell into my arms. I picked her up and carried her towards my home.  
  
There in the dead of night she died a mortal death. In the early dawn she would wake up probably and make me stay up longer in the light.grrrrrr.  
  
It was about 4am when she came fully aware of herself. She noticed me sitting in the corner of the room, facing her. The room was starting to become too bright for me eyes, and I had a blanket over myself because I was becoming too cold, and I didn't want to lose the blood I had consumed during the night.  
  
She tried to slither away from me, but just ended in falling off the top of the bed. I slowly got up so I wouldn't scare her too much, and I walked over to her.  
  
"How do you feel?" I asked her quietly, kneeling beside her.  
  
"Hungry.but I don't feel so sick anymore.why?"  
  
"Because you are now a vampire.as am I. You almost died last night and when I saw you I asked if you wanted help, you said yes. I told you that I could make you so that you would never be sick or hurt again, and I asked you again, did you still want my help. Again said yes, so I bit you and then gave you some of my blood." I slowly told her, so I wouldn't be so bad. "what is your name?"  
  
"My name is Reziah" she answered to Rivkah "I'm from East India" (re*z*(s)aih)  
  
"I'm Rivkah, I'm French."  
  
Chapter 3 : Someone Familiar  
  
After helping to teach Reziah the ways of our kind and she was able to go on her own to hunt and survive. And she was quite an efficient hunter. She took her time with her victims, trying to seduce her prey if she could than lightly drinking and over a time she had perfected her technique and was thinking of news ways to enjoy herself. During this time I too was enjoying myself, seeking out different ways to prolong each experience and it was during one of these experiences that I met up with someone I had know from before.  
  
But they had changed so much, trying to keep up with the changes of the world and they were staying in style for that period. I had given up trying to stay in style, and went back to my tight midnight blue corset with matching short shorts, and knee high black, "bitch boots" as Reziah had lovingly named them. This was worn under a grey long jacket that was more like a sweater with grey fur on the cuffs and inside the hood and edge.  
  
This must have been how they saw me and recognized me. There was three of them that I could see, but they where so many humans there, who knows?. Reziah was trying to get me to go to a dance hall with her. I watched the small group approach me while Reziah kept talking me into going, but I was not paying any attention to her for the moment. I didn't know how they might act when they saw me with Reziah, so I was one the guard. A pair of hands came around from behind me. I brought my fist around and connected it with the person's nose, hearing it crack I knew it was broken. The hands released me and stepped into action stomping on the feet below me and ramming my elbow into a nearby solar plexus. More hands reached out locking my arms to stop me. I looked at my attacker and realized who it was. My attacker was lying on the ground trying to breathe and get up. It was Kye.  
  
Reziah had moved away blending in with the crowd who didn't seem to notice what was going on. My eyes quickly filled with tears as the other hands let me go and I dropped to the ground enveloping Kye in an embrace. "I'm sorry Kye I didn't know it was you. Reziah!.. Reziah.come here please and help me take Kye and the others home. Shyly Reziah came out of the shadows and helped my while keeping an eye on the others. She had never seen my act like that before. The others had never seen me do that before and were very wary of my and Reziah.  
  
Once we all got home and fixed up Kye my "beating" I took a closer look at the rest of the group who had come with him. I could remember them from the days before the discovery of our kind.  
  
"Have you all fed recently?" I asked the group who where still a little wary of me. All but one nodded. This one I did not know. I found out the little ones name was Khaled, and that she was about 18 or 19 I would guess.  
  
"Reziah, could you please go to the cellar and bring up some fresh, warm blood?"  
  
"Yes. I shall be right back" she was being very polite, like she may be afraid that with the return of my kin and friends, she might be cast out of this coven.  
  
Soon she was back with Louis. One of my "fans" he can here to bleed often and was fully aware that he was to never to become one of us and that he would not die at my hands. From the day we met he knew what I was. To save his family I spared his life and thus he helps me o live, if needed.  
  
"Ah Louis, how are you today?" I asked him, watching his every move, he had become my friend and I didn't want him to be hurt.  
  
"Quite fine today Rivkah, how are you and your guest's doing on this fine evening?"  
  
"Ah we feel grand. Today a few very old friends found me.but this little one has yet to feed. Would you mind if she was to drink a little from you?"  
  
"Anything for you Rivkah. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here to help them. Please tell me who is to feed."  
  
"Her name is Khaled. She is the one on the right. Khaled, please be careful with Louis and don't drain him of too much blood. He is in my protection. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes madam."  
  
"Dear child you don't have to call me madam. Rivkah is fine by me"  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this Mr. Louis?" Khaled asked him.  
  
"Louis. Please call me Louis, and yes I do"  
  
"This may hurt a bit then."  
  
"It is okay Khaled. I have bled many a time for Rivkah. Now I feel no pain. Only thanks. I will be fine" Louis told her this he stepped forward and kneeled in front of the young woman and bared his neck for her. A little hesitant she looked at me for approval. I just simply nodded. She unsheathed her fangs and broke through the skin of Louis's neck and began to drink, slowly as to not cause too much pain for the young gentleman, given what was his life to a stranger.  
  
Rather quickly she pulled back from Louis and licked her lips in enjoyment, while helping him to his feet. I moved over to his side and helping him to walk over to a near-by door. "Please make yourselves at home. Kye I wish to speak with you once I have helped Louis to his bed."  
  
Kye looked at his group and spoke something to them; I couldn't hear it, very well. Something like what I had said. As I opened the door to the bedroom Kye walked around me and helped Louis on the other side, while saying his thanks to him. Louis just nodded to him. 


End file.
